who are You?
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck hanging out in a bar. will he met someone?
1. Chapter 1

**I don´t own Gossip Girl. **

* * *

Who are you?

Chuck was hanging out in a smoke filled bar. The usual hanging out, trying to hook up with desperate women.

Suddenly a very attractive woman walks in. She has ice-blue eyes, pale skin and blood red lips.

She smiles at him. God she is a looker. The way she walks show that she is sure of herself.

She sits down beside him.

"Hi beauty" Chuck says. The pretty brunette looks at him and laughs.

"Oh my, another guy that thinks that he is smart" Chuck has never met someone that laughs at him.

She stirs in her drink. She looks older than him. She has a cold over her. That makes Chuck more interested in her.

Her dress rills up over her tights, she has nice legs. Her heels are black with white ribbons on.

Her dress is expansive and she knows that, she has style.

Chuck can let her go.

He tries again to get her to talk.

"So what is a pretty thing like you doing here?"

"Oh the usual pick up despaired guys. What about you?" Her tone is sexual and husky.

Wow she knew how to play the game.

Chuck has never met a girl player before. The prospect of play with her is not something he will give up.

"Have I met you before?" She asks

He smirks at her "Chuck Bass" He says with over confidents.

She laughs again "That sounds like a bad pickup line"

Chuck is ever more shock over her reaction.

Normally they women would know him.

"I am sorry, I don't know you"

"I am Harrison by the way, Helena Harrison"

Chuck thinks that her name fits her.

"Helena of Troy "He says.

Helena looks at him and smiles.

"Oh have I heard that one before"

"I need to go Chuck Bass" She put pressure in Bass so it sounds like a purr.

She walks out of the bar. She moves her hips in hypnotic way as she walks out.

Chuck follows her. She stops up. She turns and kisses him.

"Here you go" She smirks at him. She turns and walks away.

The kiss was very hot and warm; it gave him a taste of her.

He only knew one person that tasted like her.

Blair.

* * *

**This story is about Chuck metting a Helena, she is min. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Who are you?**

**Chapter 2**

"Did it work?" Blair asks

"Yes he felt for it. He will be back in your arm in no time" Helena laughs.

Blair smirks. The plan was simple: To get Chuck to miss her. Helena was to seduces him and leave him and then Blair would pick up the broken pieces of him.

Helena knows her plan. She has no problem in helping Blair.

"Chuck is quit pathetic not my type" Helena had her one bad boy.

Blair smiles at her.

"Thanks for the help dear cousin" Helena Harrison was Blair only cousin.

"Say hi from me to Hector" Hector Blank was Helena´s boyfriend. He was also a bad boy just like Chuck.

"When this is over what do you say to a double date?" Helena laughs.

"Good idea" Blair laughs to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who are you?**

**Chapter 3**

Chuck could get Helena out of this head. She had played him, like a stupid toy. She had reminded him of Blair. She had no respect for him. Helena had played him just like Blair did.

The evening he decided to go the party at The Loft.

The place was packed with people. Chuck when through the crowd.

There he sees her. Helena stands with a guy. He is as dark- looking just as Chuck and very handsome to. No wonder she hangs out with the good-looking ones.

Chuck walks over to them. Helena looks up at Chuck as he drew near.

"Oh, here comes mister smart" Helena sounds rude.

The man with Helena looks up to. Chuck is met by a pair of brown eyes much like his own. The man held his hand out to Chuck

"Hi, I am Hector this is Helena"

"We have met before right Chuck?" She laughs.

Again Chuck is not pleased with her attitude. She had no respect for him at all. Hector give him it- is okay- look.

Chuck can see why Hector likes Helena, she as the fire over her. Helena is wearing at long dress with slice in the side. It looks sexy on her.

Hector had not seen Chuck eying her at all. Hector seems to trust Helena.

"I am Chuck Bass" Chuck says with pride. H

ector looks surprise. "Ah you are Bart Bass son?"

"The one and only"

"I am Hector Blank. My father does deals with your dad"

Helena looks bored over their talk.

"Hector let's dance" Helena´s voice sounds like Blair when she is bored.

Helena drags Hector out on the dance floor. They dance well along. Chuck looks at them.

The way Helena looks at him in a seductive.

She is flirting with ham in that way she lifts up in her dress. Chuck can take his eyes of her. She is a vixen, no doubt about it.

After the dance Hector walks out to get fresh air. Helena walks over to Chuck. She has this sensual look in her eyes. Her lips pose in a sexy smirk.

What is wrong with me Chuck thought?

"What do you say to some air?" Helena walks out without Chuck´s reply. Chuck looks at her back sway. He follows her. She is standing up against the back wall outside.

"So you followed me" She smirks. She drags her dress up to her tights and drags out at cigarette container.

Chuck has no problem in smoking women. He looks at her as she drags the black cigarette to her lips.

Chuck finds his lighter, but she drags at Zippo lighter to her cigarette and takes at drag.

"Black cigarettes do they tastes of chocolate?"

"No, they are Black Stones Cigarettes" Helena holds one out to him.

Chuck takes it and lights it with his own lighter.

Chuck looks at her. Helena was not like most women, she knew what she wanted.

She has her money in her garter belt.

"What do you says to we leave this joint? Helena put out her cigarette. Chuck smokes his cigarette finish.

It tastes okay for at different brand.

"What about Hector?"" Chuck asks.

Helena laughs at him.

"He knows me" Helena walks over to the street to catch at cab. Chuck looks at her "Let´s take my limo" Arthur comes.

"Were to Helena?" Chuck asks. Helena gives directions to a big house outside Manhattan.

"This is here I live. Thanks for the ride Bass" What she had just played him again?

She gave Chuck a big deep kiss on the lips and smirks at him.

Chuck is stun over her action. This chick has no rules. Chuck likes her. Helena was free and did what she liked. Helena goes inside.

Chuck calls to her" Can we meet again?" Helena smiles back "Yes why not" She walks back with at piece of paper with her number on. "Here you go" She winks at him.

* * *

Blair is waiting for Helena. "How did it go?"

"Good he asked me on at date" Helena looks at Blair with don't- worry- he- be-yours-look.

"You should take Hector on a date, and make it look like you like him" Helena suggested.

"Yes, but what about you and Hector?" Blair looks scared by the idea of taking Hector.

"It is okay he knows about this game" Helena smiles.

"Okay lets us play" Blair smiles, the game was on. Chuck would be devastated when he found out he had been played.


End file.
